unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisette Norden
|Rank = '''34th'/1236 |Registration Code = White Mist |Professor = Ionela Eliade |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Puppeteer |Classification 3 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Assistant of the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Automaton = Snow White |Voice Actor = Mamiko Noto |Voice Actor 2 = Jad Saxton |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 4 Chapter 10 |Anime = Episode 2 Episode 3 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a British puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student; her automaton is Snow White. Lisette is a member of the Gauntlets, ranking 34th. Her registration code is |Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri (Howaito Misuto)|White Illusion Mist}}. Lisette is a member of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee and is its Chairman, Felix Kingsfort's, assistant. She is revealed to have been already dead; after she had been killed by Felix who after hid her body inside her own locker and then had a modified Eliza disguised as her. Etymology Name Registration Code White Mist Appearance Lisette is a young and intelligent looking girl who has an aristocratic air and looks like she had a fine upbringing but looks a little plainer compared to Charlotte or Felix. She has a fair complexion, a slender body, with an ample bosom, and an average height. Lisette has long straight left side parted reddish-brown hair extending to her shoulders, and has blue-green eyes. She wears a pair of rectangular framed brown eye glasses and a pink tint on her lips together with a student uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with a black intersecting line design on each of its collar and a blue ascot tie tied at its collar, a grey box pleated mini skirt, dark brown tights and a pair of buff loafers and the Disciplinary Committee armband on her left arm that is a sparkling gold trimmed army green armband that has the Disciplinary Committee's symbol, a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon, with a small red circle at its top centre part, the word [Censor], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread at its centre and a white swirl design at each of its side. Lisette has a student formal cloak which she was never seen wearing. In the anime, the student formal cloak is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below her shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. In the manga, the student formal cloak is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Lisette is a member of the Gauntlets, and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) first-class silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers with a brilliant lustre under the light, with a diamond-like shape opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of her gloves are the words, [White Mist], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with beautiful gold thread. Lisette is a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, she has a Disciplinary Committee uniform composed of a black peaked cap, with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of the side of its lower front part by its peak, and a flared high collared black cloak that has gold trimmed black military shoulder straps, with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap strapped into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at its top centre right part by its opening and a parallel hole at its top centre left part by its opening tied into a single ribbon at its left, with its strap dangling, enclosing it, and a blue badge, with a gold lion symbol at its centre, at its left over the student formal cloak and uniform. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Night, in the second floor of the Locker, Raishin entered Lisette's locker's room and searched for Lisette's locker, and after finding it, he unlocked it and opened its cover where he saw inside it Lisette's dead body. In the next moment, Eliza forcefully hit Raishin's back. Raishin crashed onto Lisette's locker and he and Lisette's locker then smashed onto the room’s wall, rendering him unconscious and a clatter which reverberated throughout the Locker, making its security guards, together with their automata, immediately burst into the room. The security guards asked Eliza what had happened, and Eliza answered that Raishin had tried destroying the automata in the room so she then had to attack him. The security guards then took Raishin’s body, but as they turned away, Eliza intercepted them, informed them that Raishin might be conspiring with Cannibal Candy wherefore she requested them to restrain Yaya. The security guards assented and then asked Eliza what she was then going to do, and Eliza answered that she will be reporting to the Disciplinary Committee about what had happened. The security guards then permitted Eliza to leave, and Eliza sealed Lisette's locker and hastily left. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Lisette's Full Appearance.png|Lisette's full appearance in the anime. Character Profile and Art Design Lisette Norden and Eliza's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Lisette Norden and Eliza's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:British Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets